pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Pikminfan27
This is Pikminfan27's talk page! "Leave a message, beep" I have my rules, like anyone would. 1. No swear words. I could be an old lady or a 10-year old boy. 2. No spamming. *No cheesy tagline available* 3. No... I think that they were called flame wars? 4. Don't edit what someone else said, except grammar fixes. 5. Please use good grammar, if you can. And, that's all! Hey, ! Hello, , and welcome to Pikmin Fanon, the wiki where you can share your ideas about the Pikmin series! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay and continue to edit the wiki. Please remember to before you edit so we can recognize you and your contributions. If you decide to stay here and edit you should add to the user category ( ). Before you begin editing, you should read Pikmin Fanon's policies and if you are new to wikis then check out the page. The following links are to help familiarize you with some of the intricacies of our wiki. We hope you have a great time here and stay around for a while! Pikmin Fanon pages: *Guide to the Community *Our Rules and Policies *FAQ * *The Help Category *Help forums *The Community Portal *Forums * *Visit our sister Wiki. }}} Welcome to the wiki! I hope the links above can help you figure things out. However, our help pages are... incomplete, so not all topics may be thoroughly covered, unfortunately. If you've got a question that the help pages can't answer, ask me on my talk page. I hope you enjoy the wiki! 20:51, 31 August 2015 (EDT) Hi there! Hello Pikminfan27! I just wanted to know how your doing. Also thanks for being active. Im sorry not many people could be active. We have lost many users to time. Well respond back if you have any questions. I look at forums, so I know that not many people are active... I still need a sig and a person to help me with a fangame I have on Microsoft word. (Wait, it's 3 pages long...) I have a feeling that all the people who I think would be great to help are inactive... maybe you could help?-I'm Pikminfan27, and I approve all fangames. Yeah Sure what do you need help on? Also do you know how to add a message on someone elses talk page? If you do then just add a message to my talk page! See ya soon. Well, I need pictures of the Pikmin, Olimar, and Olimar's family, along with a page for the game. I have two pikmin types made: a Thorn Pikmin that is dark brown, and a Bomb-rock Pikmin that is orange with clear safety glasses.-I'm Pikminfan27, and I approve all fangames. May I just say.... Amazing job!!!!!!!!! It is a very good beginning!�������������������������� Hi! Hi, I'm PurplePikminPower, and I've been on pikmin fanon for about 2 years, and I hope you enjoy your time here! I'm really enjoying my time here! I've had a fangame in the works before I even thought about getting an account... on Microsoft Word. Maybe you could help me make it shorter so I can just put it on a new page? (I've asked other users... I don't think they responded.) I also need a... that thing that shows which user you are at the end of a... post? I've been on Miiverse and Scratch too much...-I'm Pikminfan27, and I approve all fangames. Re: ...How many times have I asked users this? Hi! We actually appreciate well thought-out game ideas, so you don't need to shorten it, but if you want to shorten it, that's fine. Just remember to use proper links, headers, etc. Also, yes, they're called sigs, you got that right. Until I can make you a custom sig, just use ~~~~ (four tildes) at the ends of posts. What would you like your sig to be? 17:00, 20 September 2015 (EDT) I couldn't find (or make, to be honest) an image that has both fanon and canon Pikmin. I hope the image that I put in your sig works. Speaking of, this is what it looks like: Use it with at the ends of posts. Again, I couldn't find an image exactly like the one you wanted; that said, if you want it changed in any way else, please let me know. 23:27, 21 September 2015 (EDT) Re: Pikmin 4 renders? :Hi, Pikminfan27! I'd be happy to take on some of these renders! Unfortunately, the only canon area I have access to is the Awakening Wood, and for character renders I only have Olimar, Alph, Louie, and the President. I can do all the Pikmin, however. What color would you like their leaves/buds/flowers to be? And what were you thinking about for the HD area render; where should it be and what should it depict? Scruffy 00:07, 22 September 2015 (EDT) :Oh, I just meant as far as areas I only have the Awakening Wood at the moment. I can make an HD render of it, but I was wondering if you'd like just a top-down view of the whole Awakening Wood or maybe a shot of a particular part of it. And would you like just the empty area or would you like some plants and animals in it? I'll do my best to compose it however you'd like. Scruffy 16:30, 22 September 2015 (EDT) Alph by Scruffy.png|Alph. Brittany by Scruffy.png|Brittany. Captain Charlie by Scruffy.png|Captain Charlie. Captain Olimar by Scruffy.png|Captain Olimar. Olimars Wife by Scruffy.png|Olimar's wife. Olimars Daughter by Scruffy.png|Olimar's daughter. Olimars Son by Scruffy.png|Olimar's son. The Impact Site by Scruffy.png|The Impact Site concept. Valley of Repose Preview by Scruffy.png|Valley of Repose concept. Garden of Hope Preview.png|Garden of Hope preview. Pikminfan27 Yellow Onion Area by Scruffy.png|An area with the Yellow Onion, bomb rocks, and electric traps. Cyan Pikmin Pikminfan27 Version by Scruffy.png|A Cyan Pikmin. Orange Bomb-rock Pikmin by Scruffy.png|A Bomb-rock Pikmin with safety goggles. Thorn Pikmin by Scruffy.png|A Thorn Pikmin. Blue Pikmin by Scruffy.png|A Blue Pikmin. Purple Pikmin by Scruffy.png|A Purple Pikmin. Red Pikmin by Scruffy.png|A Red Pikmin. Rock Pikmin by Scruffy.png|A Rock Pikmin. White Pikmin by Scruffy.png|A White Pikmin. Winged Pikmin by Scruffy.png|A Winged Pikmin. Yellow Pikmin by Scruffy.png|A Yellow Pikmin. Here's Alph, to start with! I used his cinematic model, so he has his KopPad with him. Let me know if you'd like any changes! On to the next requests. Scruffy 10:49, 24 September 2015 (EDT) Thank you! It is actually his model. I feel it more accurate and more of a homage to use Alph's original model with all its fine-tuned assets, rather than try and replicate it from scratch (I'm not nearly skilled enough to do that yet, I don't think I'd get it to look right). Next up is Captain Olimar! Scruffy 16:05, 25 September 2015 (EDT) Just added The Impact Site! Let me know if that's what you were thinking as far as HD renders of the areas. That's entirely from scratch, it's not the true area. :Thank you! I think I'm going to make little renders like that of all the areas, but just let me know the ones you'd like! Thanks again! Scruffy 12:44, 29 September 2015 (EDT) Hi, I just saw your message. I'm sorry about it taking so long, I've actually been very busy this week and have had very little time to render anything. Whenever I get the chance, rendering all these requests will be a priority, but for now I have to focus on other things than Pikmin Fanon. Scruffy 11:37, 18 October 2015 (EDT) Okay, I recently got some free time, so I cracked down on rendering and got your three Pikmin requests and Captain Olimar. It's going to take a while for Olimar's family, and longer for Brittany and Charlie, but I hope this can make up for the time I've been busy. Let me know if you'd like any changes, thanks! Scruffy 21:55, 20 October 2015 (EDT) I sincerely apologize that these renders have taken so long. It's not a problem with Blender, it's just that the academic year has given me too much work to get to requests, really up until last week. I've been working on them since then, and I've just finished these two of Olimar's family members. Olimar's son is on the way! Scruffy 15:28, 18 November 2015 (EST) Just finished the Valley of Repose concept. Working on everything else. Scruffy 10:11, 30 December 2015 (EST) Thanks to Espyo, I have a pack of all the leaders and canonical Pikmin types, so it won't be long before all those are rendered! It will be a little bit longer for the Garden of Hope and the other area. I was wondering if you could give me more detail on that area, you said it has bomb-rocks, electricity, and a Yellow Onion, and resembles the Formidable Oak. Would you like the picture outdoors or in a cave? And how's the terrain either way? Scruffy 15:47, 4 January 2016 (EST) Thanks for the details! Sorry if you were expecting original models, but I'm not very good at modeling at the moment, and I don't necessarily have the time to learn yet. To answer your question, the Blender rendering engine called Cycles is known to produce some graininess. You see, Cycles a "raycast" renderer, which means when it renders something it shoots thousands of light rays from a light source that bounce off surfaces. Unless the surface is a perfect mirror, the light rays get scattered in random directions, and only some of them make it to the camera, just like in real life. Using this method, it computes what color each pixel should be. This is why images can be grainy. Normally to counteract noise like that you increase the sample count, which means Cycles will re-cast the light rays many times and take the average color of the pixel after the light rays scatter many times. This gets it closer to realistic light bounces, but as you can imagine, taking more samples takes more computing power, something my little laptop does not have. Whenever I produce images like this I try to play it safe, so some of them come out grainy. I'm sorry about that, but I just want to protect this laptop from overworking. It has already cost me a hard drive before. Scruffy 09:10, 5 January 2016 (EST) Happy birthday Pikminfan27!!! Well, tomorrow, but for today I wanted to present you the rest of your render requests! I've done all the canonical Pikmin types and the two area previews you wanted. I hope you don't mind I used my own style of Onion for the Yellow Onion in that area, and tried to make it as Formidable-Oaky as I could will still making it a unique area. That being said, let me know if you want anything changed about these, and have a great birthday! Pleasure to render these for you. Scruffy 18:23, 3 February 2016 (EST) Thanks! Scruffy 19:15, 3 February 2016 (EST) Answering some questions. Hey Pikminfan27 how you doing? Also I saw your post on the talk page for ranks and to answer your question it is the number of discussions on your talk page. If you need anything else just say so on my talk page. One more thing what do you think of the begginning of my game Pikmin: Attack of DeathSpike? Question About Your Game Hey, while i'm not really an active person on anything, be it scratch or deviantart of this, or ssf2 forums, i would like to know if you've put your fan game anywhere. Thanks! Ragnorok X 23:12, 1 October 2015 (EDT) Signature Hi! Sorry about not getting back to you sooner. Anyway, yes, I can make you a signature! So, what would you like for your signature design? Signature Hi! Sorry about not getting back to you sooner. Anyway, yes, I can make you a signature! So, what would you like for your signature design? As for your game, what sort of help are you looking for? I already got a sig, as you can see ( ), and I need ideas for the game. I already have a plot, though. A MONTH!!!! Man Nice to see you dude. Ive been gone for a month! Anyways how you doing? Need any help? Let me know on my talk page if you get this. Also I am almost bud ranked! I just need 49 more edits! Re: Friend Template Sure, what color do you want the background to be and what do you want the image to be? By the way, please check out the new deletion policy proposal and give your input on it. There's a link to it in the sitenotice. Thanks! 18:36, 20 December 2015 (EST) Here it is! Use to make it appear. If you want any changes, please ask. Also, yes, reading the policy proposal thoroughly is a good idea. 20:20, 30 December 2015 (EST) Flaring Flaring: A break dance move, involving rotating your legs in a circular motion around your body. Spray paint technique that causes the line of paint to widen and fade away. Any unwanted accessory that must be worn by your place of employment. I don't know which definition is the right one... Pikmin Community Fangame Me, Neo, and BallsAngus put up a Pikmin Community Fangame for anyone who pleases to edit. I saw you wanted one so i put it up. Pikifan4 18:23, 23 January 2016 (EST) :Sorry Pikifan4 18:23, 23 January 2016 (EST) Re: Guild of Bulborbs Unfortunately, the wiki has far too few active users for the Guild to function properly. . . perhaps if activity picks up. But, for the time being, it cannot function as it is supposed to, and thus expanding roles at this point would be pretty pointless. If you still wish to join, I would be happy to make you a member, but you likely won't have any help besides me. I will help you I do declare. Sorry its been so long Peach and Pikfan27. Ive been busy with school and stuff. anyways i will help you with the guild of bulborbs. I am a member as you can see: . Well see ya around. If ya need anything just yoller over my area of talk page. Almost a bud Hey Pikminfan27. Im almost a bud ranked. How you been doing? Do you watch thsi show called Gravity Falls? Answer me back with any answers slash questions. Thanks bye.